You Changed Me
by LucyDragneelFT23
Summary: A story that starts with a girl with no friends and a boy with lots of friends. The girl wants nothing to do with people and the boy wants everything to do with her. With her first kiss stolen by this said boy, her life expands and finds something that she never thought she could've found without the very boy that introduced her to a new way of living...
1. A K-K-KISS!

**This is gonna be like a mix of the episodes from Kimi Ni Todoke Say I Love You. Disclaimer of Fairy Tail, Kimi Ni Todoke and Say I Love You.**

* * *

This is the story of a girl named Lucy Heartfilia. She hasn't ever had any friends because of an incident that happened when she was 4 years old. One day, when she was at nursury, Two girls named Minerva and Angel persuaded her to go with them to visit the class pet. She agreed and they went together. It was the happiest day of her life until Minerva fed the animal the wrong food and it sadly passed away. Their teacher asked them what happened and Angel put all the blame on Lucy, saying that she fed the animal and not Minerva. That was the day when she decided to never trust people ever again and because of her life altering decision, She has been all alone ever since...

-12 YEARS LATER-

Waking up for school wasn't the best thing in the world for Lucy. To her, it felt like her loneliness rewinding and starting again each day. Sighing, she sat up in her fluffy, pink bed and rubbed her eyes of sleep. She then got up and walked to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee and saw her tiny, cute dog Plue sleeping on the couch. Plue was the only real friend she's ever had but he was a dog which didn't really count. She walked over to the bathroom and took a quick shower and got dressed in her school uniform, with her skirt a centimetre above her knee. "Bye mum!" she called as she walked out of the door of her apartment and casually stepped to school, thinking of what today would bring.

As she walked down the corridors of her school, Magnolia High, three girls in the year above laughed at Lucy and teased her.

"Hey no-Heartfilia! No boyfriend yet?" One girl asked. Lucy scoffed and walked past them.

"Are you ignoring us?"

"Hey girls , it's not good to ask people about their love lives like that... even if it's totally pathetic that she's sixteen and she's never been kissed hahahaha!" Another girl provoked.

'Stupid idiots...' Lucy thought as she made her way to her homeroom class and sat in the back corner of the classroom, in silence. 'There were people I used to call friends but all they ever did was give me greif. I'm better off being left alone.'

"That was such a waste man!" A 16 year old named Gray Fullbuster exclaimed. " You had lots of opportunities to finally get a girlfriend and you passed them up? You have some serious problems if none of those girls were your type."

"Sorry Gray, It's just that I don't want someone who only cares about their looks. I mean, all those girls at the party last saturday looked the same to me." Natsu Dragneel, the most popular boy in school, replied, shrugging.

"Of course they did." Gray smirked sarcastically.

"Natsu!" They both heard a voice echoing down the corridors. It was a girl named Juvia Lockser who Gray was madly in love with.

"Juvia!" Gray shouted as he opened his arms out for her to run into. Juvia ran to Natsu instead, blocking Gray out of her view.

"Hi Juvia. What's up?" Natsu asked.

"Do you want to go to karaoke tommorow after school?"

"Yeah, sounds fun!" He smiled and agreed.

"Okay! See you!" Juvia called as she ran down to her homeroom class, which was coincidentely Lucy's homeroom class.

When she ran off, Natsu turned to see Gray frozen in his position feeling completely rejected and ignored.

"So that's it. You like Juvia and want to take her away from me!" He resumed movement and pointed at Natsu, who stood in front of him, clueless.

"Juvia is mine got it? She's so cute and sweet. SHE'S NOT JUST ANY GIRL! SHE'S-ugh-!" He was cut off when he realised he had just bumped into Lucy Heartfilia. She turned and glared at him before getting up and walking off without a sound from her mouth.

"Sorry! I didn't mean it!" Gray called. "So rude"

"Who was that?" Natsu asked.

"That's Lucy Heartfilia. She doesn't talk to anyone and no-one has ever heard her speak, so I'm told. She has good grades but she's not that polite or sociable."

Natsu stared at her walking to her next class and smiled.

'...She seems cute. I want to get to know her...'

* * *

As the bells tolled for assembly, Natsu, Gray and two other girls named Milliana and Aquarius walked towards the school assembly hall, not looking forward to standing there for half an hour.

"What's the point in these stupid assemblies?" Gray moaned. He perked up when he saw two girls with incredibly short skirts walking ahead of them up the stairs.

"Stop!" Gray called. "Miniskirt Alert!"

The two girls scoffed. "EW! You're such a pervert!"

"If you're not careful, you could be manipulated by a real pervert." He explained teasingly.

"Knock it off Gray." Natsu sighed. "You can be such a jerk sometimes."

Gray groaned and then someone caught his eye. "A long skirt... that's rare. Nice legs though." He grabbed the bottom of her skirt to take a peak but soon realised who the skirt belonged to.

"You've got to be joking..." Natsu stopped him. "Stop it Gray!"

At that moment, Lucy lifted her leg and kicked Natsu and he fell down the stairs. His hand started to bleed as everyone around him asked if he was okay. He looked up to see digustd and annoyed expression on Lucy's face.

"Keep your hands off me you asshole!" Lucy shouted as she stormed off. Natsu's eyes widened. "I hope you die!"

The girls and Gray knelt beside him. "She's such a bitch. It wasn't even you who did it."

Natsu then smiled and cracked up. Gray and the others wondered why he was laughing after he just got kicked down a flight of stairs.

'Lucy Heartfilia... You're very different from all the other girls'

* * *

After school, Lucy packed her bag and left the classroom before anyone else. When she got to her locker, she opened it and some pins and a note fell out. Lucy picked it up and unfolded it. It read:

'NATSU WAS INNOCENT! YOU'RE SUCH A BITCH. YOU'D BETTER APOLOGISE!'

She sighed and put the note in the bin.

"Miss Heartfilia?" She jumped and turned to her left to see Natsu Dragneel waving at her with his hurt hand.

"What do you want?" Lucy asked.

"I want to say sorry."

"You wanna apologize ? For what? You didn't even do anything"

"My friend can be really stupid sometimes like back then on the stairs. His name is Gray Fullbuster and he's apparently in the same homeroom class as you."

"I wouldn't really know. I don't talk to people in my class."

"Gray's a bit of a playboy wannabe but he's pretty harmless. So, I'm sorry."

Lucy clenched his fist and held it by her side. "I'm sorry too... For kicking you... accidently..."

Natsu was shocked. "You know, you're pretty fun when you think about it all!"

" If you define Fun like to tease and pick on?"

"Of course not! I think it would be fun to get to know you better. I wanna be your friend and I don't want you to be lonely"

"Ugh. Enough already. I don't mind being lonely so why don't you leave me alone." Lucy finished as she walked off, leaving Natsu standing by her locker alone.

Lucy often goes to the library after school to write a novel that she started at the beginning of the school year. She was aiming to get this novel published in a few years time. She was about to leave when...

"Lucy?" She groaned. It was Natsu again.

"I thought I told you to stay away from me."

"I want to be friends with you Lucy. Let's trade? okay?" He grinned. Lucy's thought were confused.

"I don't mean our phones. I just meant our numbers."

"I don't want to do that." Lucy stuttered quickly.

Natsu was a little taken back but smiled."Okay then. Take this and contact me anytime." Natsu gave her a piece of paper with his number on it.

"Well, since I hurt your hand when I kicked you, take these." She held out a small pack of plasters. "I'm leaving now." She started to walk away.

"Lucy? Thanks again! Can I walk with you?" But she was already gone.

* * *

Lucy works at the supermarket at the till part time. Her shift was almost over and she had a few more customers to serve.

"That's 1330 yen all together." She asked the customer. When the customer gave her the money, the customer looked her up and down. Then he grabbed his shopping.

"Uh... Actually nevermind. I thought I had forgotten something." He left. Lucy was a bit creeped out.

'Oh well! Better get cleaned up...'

"Hey Lucy. I didn't know that you worked here!" She looked up to see Natsu with a basket of shopping.

She groaned. "Why is it that you're always at places where I am and you just "happen" to be there?"

"I guess it must just be pure coincidence. Can I walk you home?" Natsu suggested.

"I'm still gonna be a while but the answer is no. I don't need an escort to my house. Now go home."

As Lucy packed her things and walked home Natsu called out "CALL ME!"

* * *

The next morning, Natsu walked through the corridors and saw Lucy.

"Hi Lucy!" He smiled but Lucy ignored him. Another instance happened after school on Lucy's way home. He said hello to her again but she ignored him... again.

The morning after, Natsu ran after Lucy when she ignored him for a third time.

"Lucy?"

"Stop following me!"

"Why haven't you called yet? I've been waiting for ages for my phone to ring."

"Why the hell would I call you?!"

"I thought that we could chat or something"

"I hate talking on the phone." Lucy exclaimed.

"Don't you talk to friends?" Lucy turned round and showed Natsu her contacts.

"I don't have friends. Home and Work. I can't trust anybody in this world. They will pretend that they're your friends and then cast you aside when they're tired of you."

"There's no way that you actually believe all that." Natsu replied in disbelief.

"Of course I can. I don't need friends." She then walked off.

"Hey Natsu? Are you coming tonight for karaoke? I've invited a bunch of people."

"They had better be cute girls Juvia!" Gray told Juvia.

"Yeah! Sounds like fun!"

* * *

After her work shift, Lucy started to walk home until she noticed the man that was a regular at the supermarket. She dismissed it and carried on walking home. She then heard footsteps behind her. So, she walked faster. She was getting scared so she went into a convinience store and tried to call her mum.

'Isn't that the gut who always comes into the store? He can't just be walking the same way as me right? Come on mum! Pick up!' She was desperate. She didn't have anyone elses phone numbers. Then she remembered.

*RING RING RING*

"Hello?" Natsu asked.

"Uh. It's me Lucy. I need your help-" She barely whispered through the phone.

"I'm on my way. Where are you?" He asked as he ran down the street.

"I'm in the convinience store on Strawberry Street."

"Hang on. I'll be there as soon as I can" Natsu said before he hung up.

As soon as he got there, he ran to Lucy who was crouching down.

"What's the matter?"

"It's the man outside. He's just standing there staring at me and he followed me here tonight. I'm scared."

"How long have you been here?"

"um.. half an hour?"

"He's stalking you Lucy."

"I didn't know who else to call and mum wasn't picking up so.. ur?" Lucy rambled. Natsu was at the till paying for some ice cream.

"Okay." He put a hand around her waist. "Let's go!" He said in a serious tone. "Wait a minute! Why have you got your hand there?!" Natsu ignored her and the walked out of the shop together.

When they walked out, the man walked towards them. Lucy stared at the floor, trembling.

"It's okay Lucy." Natsu reassured her.

The man asked "Who's he? Your boyfriend?" Lucy blushed and groaned in fear.

"Lucy?" Natsu said turning to face her. "I love you."

"EH-?" Lucy was cut off when Natsu began to kiss her. Lucy's eyes widened and her life flashed before her eyes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'A K-Kiss-s?!'


	2. The Next Day

Lucy lay in her bedroom completely still, her eyes wide with shock. She had just had her first kiss stolen by none other than Natsu Dragneel, the most popular boy in the school. So many thoughts were rushing through her brain at the moment when their lips touched. 'A kiss?! Why did he do that? What the hell Dragneel? Trying to play me or something?' Lucy wondered. She tried to go to sleep but the event that happened only a few hours ago kept her awake for the rest of the night.

When she woke up, She looked terrible. She had bags under her eyes. Nevertheless, She sat up, rubbed her eyes and went to take a shower. 'Calm down Lucy. It didn't mean anything. He just did it to chase the stalker away... ohw! Why can't I get it out of my head?!' She got out of the shower and then dressed in her baggy school uniform before brushing her short blonde hair and slipping her shoes on.

"Hey! Lucy!"

She stood parylysed , staring at who else? Natsu Dragneel at her door. He smiled and waved at her then she slapped him round the cheek. Her face had anger and annoyance spread across it.

"Ouch! Good morning Luce!" He rubbed his cheek and smiled.

"What are you doing here?! And Luce?" She growled but still in shock.

"I thought we were friends and Luce is your nickname!"

"Huh? Friends?"

"Yeah. Uh, Can I walk with you to school today?"

"W-What?!" Lucy stuttered. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Whatever". She brushed his question off and started to walk to school as Natsu watched her and ran after her.

"Hey! Wait up Lucy!"

* * *

"Hey, is that Natsu Dragneel with Lucy Heartfilia?"

"Do you think they're going out?"

"They'd better not be or I'll beat Lucy to a pulp."

Crowds of students gathered to take a peek and see if the rumours about Natsu and Lucy were true. As soon as Natsu and Lucy reached the school building. For most of the morning, he had secretly followed her around and he thought that she hadn't noticed. Just before breaktime, she went to her locker to put some books away when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned to see two classmates, Juvia and Erza.

"So, Lucy? Is it true? You know, about you and Natsu?" Juvia smirked.

"Yeah is it true?" Erza crossed her arms.

"No No No! He just came to my house this morning and he's been following me all day. I don't know why he's doing this really." Lucy turned back to her locker and closed it.

"HE CAME TO YOUR HOUSE?!" They screamed in unison.

"Shhhh! *sigh* Yes but he didn't come in. He just said he wanted to walk with me today. On another note, why are you talking to me?"

"Well-I!"

"Juvia wanted to ask you about Natsu and you." Erza replied. "Just wanted to make sure that he's treating you right." She smirked making Lucy blush madly.

"E-Erza! It's not like that!" Lucy stammered.

"Well you never know. He might grow to liiike you!" She said half singing before dragging Juvia away, stopping Lucy from replying.

'Geez Erza. You so forward with your crazy ideas. You're just like Mira" She thought and she walked away to her next class.

* * *

Not far behind was Natsu watching Lucy, unaware of the fact that she knew about him following her.

"What's up with you Natsu?" He jumped and turned around to see Gray confused and looking to Lucy ahead of them.

"I-I'm just m-making sure that she's okay." Natsu stuttered. He turned to look at Gray.

"Oh yeah? I think you're falling for the loner." Gray smirked.

"You think so?" Natsu turned his head back towards Lucy and smiled softly. 'Maybe I am' He thought contently.

Gray snickered "Hahahaha! You really have-" *SMACK*

"Don't laugh at me. You don't see me cackling whenever Juvia walks past do you?"

"What happens when I walk past?"

They both jumped when Juvia appeared behind them.

"O-Oh h-hey Juvia." Gray stammered. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to ask you if you'd want to come to my birthday party friday night, can you come?" Juvia asked innocently.

"Uh... yeah sure, I'd be happy to." Gray smiled gently. Juvia was caught off guard but giggled anyway.

"Awesome! Gray is coming to my birthday party! What about you Natsu?"

Natsu shooked his head "Sorry but I've got plans for friday night."

* * *

Once Lucy reached her class, she was stopped by a few girls who were known as Natsu's fangirls. Lucy rolled her eyes and proceeded to go and sit in her seat. The girls huffed and stormed over to Lucy glaring and crossing their arms.

"Tell me Heartfilia. Are you and Natsu dating or not?"

"We're not." Lucy sighed.

"That's such a lie! I heard you were holding hands and kissing last night." One of them cried.

'Oh no! Did someone see us? I hope they didn't think it was like that?!' Lucy got flustered in her head. Thankfully, the girls didn't realise her flustered state.

"So you believe everything you hear? You're jumping to conclusions here. I didn't kiss him, I didn't hold his hand and we are not, I repeat NOT going out. Wow you're so easy to manipulate"

The next thing she knew, she was on the ground with a bruised leg, a black eye and a broken arm. She tried to hold in her tears but they flowed out of her eyes like waterfalls. No-one paid attention to her pain and agony so she ran out of the classroom. Due to her blurry vision, she continuously bumped into people who laughed and pointed at her. She was surrounded by students teasing her and mocking her.

Natsu heard distant crying. It sounded like..."Hey Gray, Juvia. Could you hang on for just a minute?" Natsu said as he rushed towards the source of the crying.

She was about to break when suddenly "HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" She looked up to see Erza, standing in front of her.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Erza asked with concern in her voice.

"Um... I'm f-f-ine but I think that I might have broken my arm." Lucy was just in hearing range 'Are these what people would call real friends?' She thought.

Natsu was still running down the halls when he saw a huge group of students laughing. 'Why are they laughing?'  
He proceeded towards but stopped when he heard Erza's voice. He pushed throught the crowds of people to see Lucy sobbing on the floor, holding her right arm. He immediately ran towards her and picked her up bridal style. Lucy soon fell unconcious.

He growled and looked around. "Who did this, Erza?"

"From what Lucy told me, it was a few girls who are in Lucy's maths class. Don't worry about that right now. Just get Lucy to the infirmary."

Natsu nodded and ran off to the other side of the school with Lucy curled up in his arms. 'Luce, why would anyone do this to you? You're so nice and cute but then you're so weird.' He giggled to himself and carried on walking to the infirmary.

* * *

*KNOCK KNOCK* "Porlyusica? Can I come in?"

"Yes" Natsu opened the door with Lucy still in his arms and shut the door behind him. He lay her down on the bed and faced Porlyusica.

"What happened?"

"Lucy was apparantly in maths and a few girls had beaten her up and then got most of the school to laugh and tease her."

She examined Lucy's body and wrote a few things down in her medical file.

"Lucy has a broken arm and a few bruises here and there but she'll be fine. Now, could you please go back to class. I'm going to call her mother to pick her up."

"Thanks a lot." He said and he walked out. 'Luce, I hope you're okay.'


	3. A Decision

**Sorry I haven't updated this one in a while. But the new chapter is finally here! Enjoy! Disclaimer of Fairy Tail.**

* * *

A few hours after school had finished, Lucy had woken to find herself lying in her bedroom, staring at the ceiling. She placed her hand over her forehead and frowned.

'What... happened earlier?' Suddenly, a fast flash of the previous events passed Lucy's mind and her memories had quickly returned along with a sharp pain in her leg and found a bandage wrapped tightly around her arm, supporting it.

'Oh yeah... THAT...'

At that moment, her mother burst into the room and hugged her, almost suffocating her.

"LUCY! I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE OKAY! I WAS SO WORRIED!-"

"OWWW-!"

"Hehe.. Sorry. How're you doing?"

"I'm okay."

It was silent for a while and all the two could hear was the sound of birds chirping and the whistling wind.

"So... I got a call to pick you up from school and when I got there, a boy with pink hair was leaning against the wall outside the infirmary."

'Natsu? Why was he there?'

"Lushi? Is he your new boyfriend? You didn't have to hide it from me, you know!" Layla teased.

Lucy blushed furoiusly before stuttering "No No No No No No! You've got it all wrong! He's just a fr-classmate. I'm pretty sure he was standing there by coincidence!"

Layla smirked. "I believe he thinks of you as more than just a classmate Lucy. Keep that in mind." She walked out, leaving Lucy speechless.

'Natsu's just a classmate. There's no way he liiikes me. That kiss though... STOP IT LUCY!'

* * *

_-WHEN LUCY'S MOTHER ARRIVED AT THE SCHOOL-_

_Layla arrived at the school building and she rushed straight towards the infirmary. When she got there, she stopped and stared at a boy with pink hair, leaning against the wall with a concerned look on his face. Layla approached him and Natsu jumped and his face lit up but then dropped. He thought it was Lucy coming out._

_'Wow! Lucy and her mother really look alike.'_

_"Hi. Are you one of Lucy's friends?"_

_"Yeah. I am. I guess you could say that we're close."_

_"What's your name?"_

_"Natsu. Natsu Dragneel."_

_"Are you her boyfriend?"_

_He quickly turned his head to look at the older blonde in shock but then turned to glance through the window in the door to the infirmary at Lucy. Lying on the bed. With a broken arm. He didn't need to answer for Layla to figure out the truth._

_"I need to take her home now. Could you carry her to the car for me? It's the blue car in front of the main office."_

_"Um... Sure." He walked into the room with Layla and lifted Lucy off of the bed and carried her bridal style down to her mother's car. Layla had finished picking Lucy's bags and belongings up. In her head, she knew that these two were just way too cute. She was going to have to play matchmaker! She had to call a certain someone who she knew could definitely help her with (what she liked to call) ...Operation NaLu._

_Mirajane Strauss._

* * *

For the next couple of days, Lucy hadn't come to school, which caused Natsu to act depressed around pretty much everyone he knew, even the teachers. The only thing on his mind was Lucy and if she was okay. Lots of Natsu's fangirls had noticed his sudden change of attitude and decided to confront him.

"Natsu-kun!" They squealed.

"Hi girls." Natsu replied, mumbling.

"Are you okay? You seem depressed."

"Kinda... there's a certain someone who I miss very much." He said, barely above a whisper. He then turned and walked away, his head hanging low. As soon as Natsu had left, they all huddled round and started gossiping.

"Who's this 'certain someone' anyway? Does he like them?"

"I bet they're pretty special if Natsu misses them THAT much"

"Do you think that he misses-"

"Don't even say it! You know that it's not true. Natsu would never go for someone like that. She's a horrible person. She kicked him remember?"

All the other girls agreed and two girls with red and blue hair had overheard the girl's conversation.

"Hey Juvia, did I just hear that Natsu misses someone?"

"Yeah... I bet it's Lucy!" She teased playfully. Erza rolled her eyes and smirked.

"It probably is. Now let's go and eat lunch."

"Okay!"

* * *

When Erza and Juvia got to the food court, they saw Natsu eating all alone. They had both thought of this as unusual since most of the time he was surrounded by almost everyone in their decided to go and sit with him.

"Hey Natsu" Juvia greeted cheerfully. No response.

"Natsu!" Erza said. Natsu quivered at the sound of her voice.

"Now that I've got your attention, what's the matter?"

Silence.

"Is it something to do with Lucy?"

Natsu's eyes widened as he kept his head down staring at the table he was sat at.

"So it is? Look, we know that you're worried about her. What were you going to do?"

"I was thinking about visiting her after school today but what am I supposed to say? I don't know how I feel about anything anymore!" He exclaimed, leaning on his hands in frustration.

Juvia suggested "Is it possible that you've fallen for Lucy Heartfilia? After all, the way you've been acting around her shows some sort of affection"

Erza agreed. "They say when a guy's in love, you can see it in his eyes."

There was an empty void of silence before Natsu stood up and looked at Erza and Juvia.

"I'm going to visit her. Now." He ran off. Erza and Juvia rushed after him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gray was walking around the corridors by himself.

'Stupid Natsu! Avoiding me all day...-!' He thought. Just as he was heading towards his next class, a flash of pink zoomed past him, along with a head of red and a head of blue.

"Natsu! Where are you going?!"

Natsu turned back and called. "I'm going to visit Lucy!"

Soon after, Juvia and Erza ran into Gray.

"What's going on with Natsu?!"

"He's going to see Lucy."

He smirked.

Just as the two girls were about to leave...

"Hey uh Juvia? Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah sure."

* * *

**This is the end of chapter 3! I hope you like it! BTW, do any of you watch Attack On Titan? OMG IT'S SO AWESOME****!  
**

**A side story for this story will come out soon. It's going to be Gray and Juvia's conversation so it's gonna be pretty short.**


End file.
